


Hardin Loses (Spoilers: He Still Has Fun)

by RaenUE



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Feh is also there, Gen, Is this what the youth of today calls 'fluff'?, This is entirely Hardin Being Hammy, don't let the serious angsty-sounding description fool you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaenUE/pseuds/RaenUE
Summary: Hardin's first Voting Gauntlet just concluded with him in second place, and Kieran doesn't know how well he's going to take it.





	Hardin Loses (Spoilers: He Still Has Fun)

Kieran looked at Hardin, then at the two packages that sat beneath Feh’s perch, and then back at Hardin.

There was no third, and that was where the problem lie.

You could tell who won before they actually announced the results, which was an odd choice for whatever entity ran these events to make. It was worse in the second and first round, where you would know that you lost if you didn’t receive the army victory prize but still have to sit around for a few hours before they published the final scores for the round. In a way, it was better like this because even if they didn't win, they could come to grips with it faster and move on to whatever event they were to face next.

He sighed, and then, in an attempt to fill the silence this crushing defeat left them in, began talking to Hardin.

“I’ll be honest, I didn’t except the final round to be between you and Lyon.”

If Hardin had anything to say, he gave no indication.

“At least we ended at ‘stronger’ in the final hour, since they only update it to ‘winner’ and ‘loser’ after the end.”

Attempting to get a rise out of Hardin by poking at his alleged obsession with strength produced even fewer results, his scowl remaining as unchanged as always.

“Look… I’m sorry that we lost. We did our best, but-”

“Nonsense, boy!” Hardin’s voice boomed, causing Kieran and Feh alike to jump, “Of course we did our best! I’d expect no less from you, our tactician! If Lyon’s army was stronger they would win, and win they did! It has occurred to you that this battle was fantastic, no?”

Hardin didn’t wait for Kieran to realize that last sentence was more of a statement than a question before he continued.

“Strength is not just about the power to win! It is also about the ability to take your losses in stride and use them to fuel your own betterment!”

“That is… true.”

“Now, that young man, Lyon! He exhibited a marvelous strength of his own, and I would no doubt welcome him within my army should our paths cross again!”

“We actually summoned him a few months back-”

“Is that so? Then I will seek him out at once!” Hardin made haste towards the residential wing of the castle, leaving Kieran to open the packages alone.

Kieran stifled a chuckle at Hardin’s enthusiasm, and then smiled, glad that this defeat didn't hit Hardin too hard. He had been, in a way, cheated out of an appearance in the Shadow in the Mirror gauntlet as the only Hero on the Fallen Heroes banner to not be included, but beating out Marth and Sigurd by a solid margin and making it to finals of this one gave him a taste of the glory he had been denied.

“If there’s a next time, I’ll be sure to pick him again.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of those things where if I didn't write it Right Now I probably wouldn't be able to fall asleep. I hope it wasn't too painfully obvious that I've yet to play enough of Shadow Dragon to actually encounter Hardin, but I still had a lot of fun with this Voting Gauntlet!


End file.
